


Flying North

by AsterRoc



Series: Rise of the Guardians - Character AMVs [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMV of North set to Thomas Dolby's "Flying North".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying North

Music: Thomas Dolby's "Flying North"  
Video: Rise of the Guardians

[Flying North](http://vimeo.com/74005150) from [Aster Roc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

Flying north 

Metal bird dip wing of fire  
Whose airlanes comb dark Earth  
The poles, the tethers we were born in  
On the brink of a whole new deal  
On the floor of a Pan Am bar  
I'm staring right into the lights  
And I'm drawn in like a moth  
And I'm flying north again 

Here come the men in suits  
Neighbors waving in the runway glare  
Lincoln steaming in the chilly air of the morning  
At the end of a double day  
At the back of an airport lounge  
I'm staring down into the Colt  
And I'm worn out like a cloth  
And I'm flying north again tonight 

Flying north 

Down with the landing gear  
Up goes the useless prayer  
The poles, the tethers we were born in  
Now I'm back in the London night  
On the bench of a laundrette  
And I'm staring right into my face  
And I'm drawn out like a plot  
And I'm flying north again tonight 

Flying north

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this one out in just a couple hours (well, after thinking about it for around 24 hours). I've also got song ideas for AMVs for Jack and for Blackice, which I'll do someday...


End file.
